


First Day Jitters

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Community: glam_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three hours.  He had three hours until there was no turning back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OPEN WEEK at [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) over on Livejournal.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/237632.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 17x100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** none  
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks so much to @leela_cat for prereading this. *mwah* I'm taking a page out of @MyPrivateAffair's and @shinyredrain's book and using multiple prompts for this drabble set.  
> 

**Prompt #033: Staring At The Ceiling In The Dark**

Staring at the ceiling in the dark, Tommy tried to imagine what it would feel like to let a guy fuck him. When he'd told Sasha he'd fooled around with dudes here and there, it had been the truth. Even so, the sum total of his experience with same-sex encounters was a couple of drunken make out sessions with friends and a hurried handjob once in the bathroom of a club. 

Sighing, Tommy rolled onto his side and stared at the glowing green numbers of his alarm clock.

Three hours. He had three hours until there was no turning back. 

 

****

**Prompt #010: Time Flies**

Time had crawled by last night in bed. Ever since his alarm had sounded, though, time had been hurdling by at hyper-speed. Long before he was ready, Tommy found himself standing in the parking lot, staring at the studio entrance. If he went in, he was committed … and he didn't back out of commitments.

"Tommy."

Jumping slightly, Tommy turned and smiled feebly. "Hey."

"Second thoughts?" Sasha asked as she crossed the parking lot.

"Just nervous. I'll get over it."

Smiling, Sasha opened the door and motioned Tommy inside. "In that case, after you."

Taking a deep breath, Tommy stepped inside.

 

****

**Prompt #066: Sight**

"Tommy, Adam. Adam, Tommy," Sasha said. 

The second Sasha introduced them, Tommy was tongue-tied. It only got worse when Adam smiled and said "hi" as he held out his hand. Tommy could honestly say he'd never been struck dumb by blue eyes and a warm smile before.

The man was fucking gorgeous. Sure, Tommy occasionally found guys attractive, hence the make-out sessions and his fourteen year old self's crush on Gavin Rossdale, but still. This was different. Adam was different. 

"Tommy, Adam's going to be topping you today," Sasha continued when Tommy remained mute.

Finally, Tommy found his voice. "Hi."

 

****

**Prompt #049: Rumor Has It**

"So," Adam said after Sasha walked off to answer a call, "rumor has it this is your first time."

Tucking his fringe behind his ear, Tommy nodded, trying to appear as laid back about everything as Adam seemed to be. "Sasha just hired me."

"I meant that it's gonna be your first time letting a guy fuck you," Adam said bluntly. 

"Oh," Tommy said, feeling his face heat. "That."

Adam chuckled. "Yeah. That."

Tommy shrugged. "You heard right. No big deal, though."

Adam's eyebrows winged up. "Wow, really? My first time was a hell of a big deal to me."

*

"Was your first time on camera?" Tommy asked.

"No," Adam said. "I was a teenager and it … really sucked."

"Oh," Tommy said, stomach sinking.

"Not that yours will," Adam hurried to add, apparently sensing where Tommy's thoughts had gone. He flashed Tommy a flirtatious grin. "I'll do everything I can to make sure it sucks as little as possible. I promise."

Appreciating that Adam was trying to reassure him, Tommy pushed aside his nerves and smirked. "I kinda figured sucking was required. Like, porn 101 or some shit."

Adam's face lit up with delight. "Oh, you are gonna be _fun_."

 

****

**Prompt #071: Flexible**

Tommy changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black, V-neck t-shirt that wardrobe provided for him. It wasn't much different from what he'd walked in wearing, which helped him feel a little more comfortable. 

Afterwards, he stood by the edge of the make-up area and watched as a guy who'd introduced himself as Sutan fixed Adam's hair and blended away the freckles on his face.

Just as Tommy took a drink from his water bottle, Adam asked casually, "So, Tommy Joe, how flexible are you?"

Water spewed everywhere.

"Hey!" Sutan exclaimed indignantly, patting at Adam's face. "Watch it."

*

"Sorry," Tommy said to Sutan. 

To Adam, he said, "Fuck you," although there was amusement in his tone. Adam's grin was too contagious for Tommy to pull off any kind of real indignation.

Adam chuckled. " _Way_ too easy."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"All kidding aside," Adam said after a moment, "I need to know so I don't hurt you."

Tommy blinked. "Um, pretty flexible … I think."

"That clears it up," Adam deadpanned.

"Sorry, never had an occasion to put my legs up over my head before," Tommy tossed back.

Smirking, Sutan piped in. "Well, you're gonna today, honey."

 

****

**Prompt #061: Are You Gonna…**

"All done," Sutan said, stepping back. 

At first, Adam had stuck around to watch Sutan pretty Tommy up, but then he'd gotten a call and had wandered off.

Tommy stared at himself in the mirror. It wasn't that Sutan had done anything drastic—just a bit of liner, eye shadow, and some gloss—but for some reason he felt like he was staring at a stranger.

After a moment, Sutan asked, "Are you gonna get out of that chair sometime today or are you hoping to shoot the scene here? Because I should probably warn you, that's been done before."

*

Tommy got up and started to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

When Tommy looked over, Sutan said, "If it were me getting my cherry popped, I'd want Adam to do it. Hands down."

The sincerity in Sutan's expression sapped away a little of the nervous tension thrumming through Tommy and he smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Just tellin' the truth, self-serving as it may be," Sutan said with a wicked grin. At Tommy's questioning look, he elaborated, "I do scenes from time to time, and if you stick around, eventually I'll get to play with you, too."

 

****

**Prompt #029: Performance Anxiety**

Tommy sat on the end of the bed where he'd soon be having sex and waited anxiously while Lee, the director, discussed technical shit with Ben, the cameraman. When Lee had introduced himself to Tommy, he'd explained that the scene would entail Adam walking Tommy through his first time with a guy. Like, that was the actual _theme_ of the scene. 

Before that happened, though, he had to do some kind of interview thing. Basically, they wanted him to tell the camera that he was straight but open-minded, and maybe a little curious … which was sort of the truth anyway.

*

"Standby!" Lee called out once he and Ben were through talking. 

Everyone inside the room and out in the hall fell silent. Several seconds and even more commands later, Lee pointed at Tommy, letting him know the camera was taping.

"Tell us your name," Lee said.

 _Name_? Oh fuck. Brian had told him during the studio tour to think up a stage name, but Tommy had totally forgotten. He'd been a little distracted by the fact that he was going to have sex with a guy _on camera_. It had invaded his every waking thought since Sasha had hired him.

*

And then something worse than forgetting to think up a fucking stage name for his brand-new porn career happened. Tommy opened his mouth and nothing came out. _Nothing_.

Clamping his mouth shut, Tommy stared at the red light on the camera and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"Cut!" Lee called. Studying Tommy, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tommy lied. "I just, um…"

"Give me a minute with him," Adam said, stepping up from the sidelines when Tommy trailed off.

Lee looked at his watch and nodded. "A minute is about all we've got before we get behind schedule, though."

*

Grabbing the stool that Lee had vacated, Adam brought it over and sat down facing Tommy. 

Chest tight, Tommy said, "I can't do this."

"Sure you can."

Tommy shook his head. "No, like, I really, _really_ can't."

He started to get up, but Adam's hand on his knee stopped him. For a long moment Adam simply stared at him, then asked, "Would it help if I went on camera too and asked you the questions?"

"We can do it that way?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Why not?" Adam shrugged. "I'll ask Lee. I don't think he'd have a problem with it." 

 

****

**Prompt #085: Behind The Scenes**

When Adam came back, he sat on the bed instead of the stool.

"Well?" Tommy asked.

"He's checking with Sasha since it's not the norm."

After a few minutes, Sasha showed up in the doorway with Lee close behind. 

Crossing to the bed, she looked at Adam, then Tommy. "Freezing up on camera isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"I hope not," Tommy said sincerely.

She fell silent for a moment, before saying, "If we do this, you can't sit there silently while Adam does all the talking. You have to speak up too."

"I know. I will."

*

After studying Tommy for a moment, Sasha said, "We'll give it a try." Tommy breathed a sigh of relief and Sasha continued, "While we're at it, Lee and I think it would be cool to change up a few other things, too."

"What things?" Adam asked. 

"We want you guys to make it seem like more of a conversation that a question and answer session. Look at the camera, but look at each other too, and just … talk. Interact. Touch."

"I can do that," Adam said. Glancing at Tommy, he asked, "You?"

Tommy shrugged. "Sure, I'll give it a try."

*

"Good," Sasha said. "And we'd like to shoot this in one take, beginning to end. Interview, making out, stripping, stretching, fucking, all of it. Even the awkward moments we normally edit out that go along with first time anal."

Tommy's eyes widened a little. Brian had told him to be prepared for hours of staying hard through scene setups and camera angle changes and having to reshoot segments.

"How long would you want the scene to be?" Tommy asked.

"As long as you can keep from popping, or until Lee gives the signal to wrap it up, whichever comes first."

*

"We've gotta get this perfect in one shot?" Adam asked.

Sitting on Adam's vacated stool, Sasha said, "I don't want perfect. I want organic. I've actually wanted to try this for a while. I was just waiting for the right situation. I started this company to tap into a corner of the market that's being ignored. So many viewers out there get off on realism and intimacy. They don't care about perfect camera angles and cheesy music."

Glancing over at Adam, Tommy saw the question in his eyes and nodded in response.

Turning to Sasha, Adam said, "Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me for leaving it there, lol. I've got the next drabble set already written. It just needs to be gone through and then I'll post, so it'll be up sometime this afternoon/early evening.


End file.
